


Love Marks

by mademoisellePlume



Series: Rachel-Centric Drabbles [12]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M, ratmance, tumblrmorphs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with David is bad. Dealing with Tem is worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Tumblrmorphs AU where Tom's yeerk is Temrash, and knows about the Animorphs, and they have an uneasy alliance. Also David has his morphing back because reasons.

“So.”

“Shut up.” Rachel snapped, curling up sulkily in the arm chair, ignoring the small wounds that dotted her arms and face.

“You should probably morph or something to get rid of all those little lovemarks-“

“DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SHUT UP MEANS?” Rachel shouted, glaring at him and only glaring fiercer when she noticed the way his lips were twitching.

“Really, Rachel your taste in boys is just…” He shook his head. “Well, I guess by boys I really mean ‘wildlife’ because I’m pretty sure that kid was David.”

“He’s not my taste in anything!” She snarled, getting to her feet.

He was outright chuckling now. “Don’t think I didn’t see your charming poetry. How sweet.”

She actually hissed at him, hands clenched into fists.

“Am I invited to the wedding?” He wanted to know and then broke down into full out laughter. She kicked him and then stormed up to her room, his laughter following her up the stairs.


End file.
